Coussin-péteur
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Drago Malfoy est sorti de la guerre tout aussi arrogant et détestable qu'avant, peut-être est-il temps que quelqu'un le remette à sa place ? Mais peut-être qu'au final, la vengeance est secondaire... OS Snamione ! (jeu d'écriture)


Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent, cela change complètement de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'ici ! Et pour une seule explication ! J'ai crée un jeu sur la page FB "Severus Rogue le meilleur au monde" où l'on doit écrire un texte sur le pairing de la semaine (qui était le Snamione) avec pour contrainte trois mots tirés au sort.

Si le jeu a toujours des participants d'ici plusieurs semaines, je verrai pour créer un compte au nom de notre page et les mettre dessus (si les auteurs sont d'accord), mais en attendant, je vous mets mon petit OS qui, je trouve, n'est pas trop mal ^^

Voici donc mon OS avec pour contrainte les mots : Drago - Haine - Coussin-péteur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Coussin-péteur_**

Hermione Granger avait été la seule du trio, à revenir à Poudlard pour effectuer une dernière année d'étude. Malheureusement, parmi tous ceux revenus également pour une seconde septième année, il y avait Drago Malfoy.

Le Drago Malfoy qui avait lancé un Avada vers elle, le Drago Malfoy qui avait bien failli mourir mais qu'Harry avait sauvé. Et depuis quelques semaines de cela, Hermione se demandait pourquoi son meilleur ami avait pris la peine de le faire ! Malfoy avait glissé un coussin-péteur, venant directement de la chère boutique des frères Weasley, juste sur la chaise d'Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait en cours de Métamorphose. L'humiliation avait été cuisante, et bien que le couple plus qu'évidant, aucune preuve et aucun mal – outre sa dignité- n'avait été à déplorer. Donc l'histoire s'était classée sans suite auprès des Professeurs mais une haine redoutable s'était construire contre ce blond peroxydé.

Mais on ne s'attaque pas à Hermione Granger en toute impunité. Elle s'était même surprise d'aller voir d'elle-même le terrible Professeur Snape. Mais pour piéger un Serpentard, quoi de mieux qu'un Maître en la matière ?

Il faut dire aussi qu'Hermione n'avait pas été le voir sans raison. Severus Snape, l'espion de guerre sauvé miraculeusement par la jeune femme, avait également de quoi en vouloir à Drago Malfoy. Bien que celui-ci faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas être entendu, il l'avait parfaitement été quand il se moquait sans aucune honte de son Professeur qui avait encore des difficultés d'élocutions. La faute aux crocs de ce foutu serpent qui s'étaient nichés dans son cou !

C'est en partie pour cette raison que Severus Snape était devenu plus impartial, parce qu'il retirait autant de points que possible à Drago Malfoy. Autant dire que la haine qu'éprouvaient Snape et Granger envers Malfoy les avait réunies.

Et comme avait dit Severus Snape à Hermione, il n'y a pas plus douce vengeance que d'attendre le bon moment. Hermione pouvait faire de patiente, oh que oui, beaucoup même ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les deux comploteurs avaient attendu ce jour-là pour déchaîner l'hippogriffe de la vengeance.

Aujourd'hui, un recruteur du club de Quidditch d'Angleterre venait pour voir les derniers talents de Poudlard. La guerre avait un peu fait stagner ce sport et malheureusement, de très bons joueurs Né-Moldu avaient perdus la vie dans la rafle qui avait eu lieu. Aucun recruteur ne s'était déplacé à Poudlard depuis de très nombreuses années, il y avait tellement de demandes chaque année que les sélections se faisaient en juillet. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas attendre pour être certain d'avoir affaire à d'excellents joueurs pour jouer d'importants matchs dès aout prochain.

Hermione et Severus savaient parfaitement que Drago Malfoy n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être joueur professionnel, heureusement, parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas un bon joueur. Mais il n'aurait jamais laissé une chance de se pavaner devant du beau monde, de plus, il y allait avoir des photographes pour faire la pub du club d'Angleterre.

Nos deux comparses étaient tous les deux dans leurs tribunes, presque l'un en face de l'autre. Mais l'un comme l'autre pouvait imaginer l'impatience de l'autre dans l'étrange sourire victorieux qu'ils affichaient.

Drago Malfoy tournait en rond autour du stade, essayant de copier ce qu'Harry Potter faisait. La différence ? Malfoy ne voyait jamais le vif d'or ! Et ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. La preuve en est que le vif passa tout près de son pied droit, ce n'est que quand un de ses coéquipiers lui cria – comme à chaque fois- qu'il le vit enfin. En faisant un rapide dérapage pour essayer de le rattraper, un étrange phénomène se produisit. La tenue de Quidditch de Malfoy se transforma tout de doucement, et personne, pas même les joueurs de son équipe, ne loupa ce délicieux spectacle. Drago Malfoy était à présent vêtu d'une magnifique jupe courte de couleur rose bonbon ainsi que d'un débardeur très serré jaune poussin. La jupe, bien trop courte, se déchira jusqu'à laisser apparaître un magnifique caleçon vert pomme avec des petits serpents en mouvement dessus. Magnifique !

Drago était rouge de colère, jurant incroyablement avec ses cheveux et sa tenue. Il allait descendre mais son capitaine l'arrêta.

\- C'est les sélections de Quidditch, Malfoy ! Hors de question que tu descendes de ce balai à moins d'êtres mort !

\- Je ne peux pas continuer dans cette tenue ! _Grogna-t-il de colère._

\- Tu te débrouilles ! Tu as voulu faire le beau devant les photographes, c'est ton problème. Maintenant je te le redis une dernière fois, tu descends de ce balai, je t'assure que tu ne pourras plus jamais y monter !

La menace était bien réelle, Malfoy le savait parfaitement. Il continua donc de voler en essayant de ne pas remarquer les flashes au loin. C'est un regard de pure haine qui balaya les élèves réunis tout autour du stade, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour que Malfoy puisse voir si l'un d'entre eux était fier de son coup. Et même s'il se rapprochait assez, ils étaient bien tous trop hilares pour ne pas avoir l'air suspect à ses yeux.

 ** _Le lendemain matin, dans les cachots…_**

\- Professeur ? Puis-je entrer, s'il vous plaît ? _Demanda aimablement Hermione._

Severus Snape la laissa passer, après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à comploter ici même, la présence de la jeune femme ne le dérangeait même plus. Il lui montra d'une main la table où il prenait son petit déjeuner, l'invitant implicitement à partager sa table. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'installa en face de son Professeur, là où une assiette apparut. Elle désigna la une de la Gazette du Sorcier que Snape regardait et eut un sourire fier.

\- Heureusement que Colin Crivey à fait plusieurs photos en couleur, cela rend mieux que sur la Gazette. J'en ai une bonne dizaine de copies dans ma valise. Si vous voulez savourez votre vengeance en la regardant de temps en temps…

Elle sortit un double de ladite photo, Malfoy déguisé en fille sur son balai, la photo était de tellement bonne qualité que même en gros plan on apercevait les serpents de son caleçon.

\- Je regrette de… de ne pas avoir été là- là ce matin. _Dit-il dans un murmure rauque._

Le matin, Severus Snape faisait tout pour ne pas parler. Et c'est également pour cette raison qu'il ne prenait jamais son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Sa voix, même après deux heures de réveil, était toujours plus rauque et parfois il butait sur les mots. C'est ce qu'il lui avait valu les moqueries de Drago Malfoy. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce gosse horripilant, il détestait sa voix bien assez comme ça.

Peut-être que la présence d'Hermione Granger ne le dérangeait plus parce que justement, elle était bien la seule qui semblait ne rien remarquer. Elle ne le regardait jamais avec insistance, ne finissait jamais ses phrases quand lui n'y arrivait pas et ne faisait jamais un commentaire ni une recommandation. Même ses collègues ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'en faire, voulant certainement l'aider, mais cela l'énervait encore plus.

\- Ne regrettez rien, il n'y était pas. Et à mon avis, il n'y sera pas pendant un long moment…

La jeune fille ria et Severus se laissa rire un peu avec elle.

\- J'espère que vous êtes – êtes prête à faire – à faire face à la haine d'un… d'un Serpentard.

\- La haine ? J'ai vu cet avorton se faire dessus devant Voldemort. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de lui. Je voulais me venger de mon humiliation et arrêter d'entendre parler de ce fichu coussin-péteur. Maintenant, je ne risque plus jamais d'en entendre parler.

\- Oh, c'est certain.

Severus reprit son repas tranquillement. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment une histoire de coussin-péteur et d'une haine commune avait pu autant les rapprocher. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au baiser qu'Hermione lui avait donné la veille au soir. Il avait été si doux et si léger que Severus se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé. Non, une jeune femme de 19 ans comme elle ne pouvait pas le désirer lui. Encore moins avec cette voix !

Pourquoi, à la voir s'enflammer contre Malfoy, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'est une femme comme ça qu'il aimerait dans sa vie. Une femme qui lui dirait ce qu'elle pense, une femme farouche et passionnée, une femme qui pourrait bien avoir parfois raison, une femme sauvage en somme. Et Hermione Granger était tout cela. Il l'avait vu au fil des semaines qu'ils avaient complotées, et il faut le dire, parlé. Ils avaient assez souvent mis le sujet Malfoy de côté pour parler de toute autre chose, et cela été passionnant ! Il ne savait plus comment réagir maintenant que tout cela été censé s'arrêter, maintenant que la vengeance était accomplie.

Après plusieurs heures, un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux. L'un parce qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir face à l'idée du baiser de la veille et l'autre parce qu'elle ne savait trop ce que voulait dire le silence de son Professeur. Hermione Granger prit donc tout le courage qu'elle avait en réserve pour se lever, elle se posta devant Severus Snape qui s'était levé en même temps qu'elle pensant à regret qu'elle allait partir. Et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci, Severus Snape passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir près de lui.

D'ici quelques mois, Hermione pourra dire à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'un coussin-péteur ainsi qu'une haine commune peuvent grandement rapprocher deux êtres.

 **Fin**


End file.
